


Windsor Knot

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fetish Clothing, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Draco is straight... why are men's clothing so attractive to him? Could it be the clothes or the woman wearing them?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kinks of Knockturn Alley: Kink-for-All Drabbles





	Windsor Knot

What in the hell was wrong with him? He was straight, not even a little curious about what it would be like to be with a man. The feel of a woman’s breasts, her slick wet cunt, the sounds coming from her throat when she came. That is what he wanted. That is what he enjoyed. And then three weeks ago, she came in and his dick hasn’t been the same since.

She joined their table, sitting right next to him. Tonight, she was wearing just an expensive white button down, her long curls splayed across her back. The dark blue silk tie had tiny grey polka dots patterned down it, tied in the perfect Windsor knot at her throat. Gods he wanted to loosen it with his teeth then tie her up with it.

Wait? What? Where was this coming from? She was dressed like a man for Salazar’s sake! From her shirt to her tie to even her fucking trousers. Why was he harder than Arithmancy regarding Astronomy right now? When did his brain switch off to witches in short skirts and tiny tops to Granger in trousers and ties?

He watched as she loosened the Windsor knot at her throat and undid the first button of her shirt. He grew harder as he bit his lip as his mind’s eye had him easing her out of her trousers, pooling them around her ankles, her shirt opened, tie hanging between her breasts, then bending her over his table; burying his cock deep inside of her until she became speechless.

“Draco?” He jumped from his thoughts as Hermione touched his shoulder.

“What?” He choked out.

“Can I get you anything?”

Smirking, then pulling her closer to him with her tie, “Yes, Granger, as a matter of fact there is.”


End file.
